bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Masaru Kurou
Masaru Kurou (勝九郎; Kurou Masaru) is the former Vice-Captain of the Sixth Division. He was Vice-Captain under Seireitou Kawahiru and was Akujin's replacement. After he tragically "died", studying a mystery power that he and Seireitou discovered in Reiji Maigo. He is a movie exclusive character to the special, Bleach: Enter the Shadows. Appearance 100 years ago, Masaru looked youthful, with a rough looking face and long blue hair. He wore traditional shinigami robes and a red obi. Presently, he wears a large red trench coat and a similarly large maroon hat, hiding his face. His blue, long hair has turned white and has become far shorter. He caries his zanpakuto on his back and caries a gun of some type around in his hand. Personality 100 years ago, Masaru, still being young, was unusual in his values and personality. These unique values and personality separated him from other Shinigami of the time; as powerful as he was, he did not like fighting much. However, when he was forced to fight, he showed special interest in protecting his family and friends. Like his captain, Masaru had a pure and gentle heart. Besides concerning himself with his family, Masaru had a strong attachment with his mentor: Seireitou Kawahiru. Seireitou was forced to train Masaru after the death of his father. At first the relationship with Seireitou was a frightening one, but after just one year Seireitou admited his change because of the friendship he develops with Masaru and even puts himself in harms way to save the boy. In the present, Masaru's personality is similar to that of a psychopath, as he generally exhibits tremendously uncontrollable rage, and is uplifted by the very idea of bringing destruction and inevitably crushing his enemies. He loves nothing more than to destroy things, as shown by his wanton destruction of cities for little more than intimidation. Masaru also has a tendency to toy with his victims. Masaru enjoys playing with his feeble foes with sadistic sarcasm, often teasing his opponents with a plethora of "free punches". Masaru himself rarely has anything to fear from any opponent he faces, which may have contributed to this. It is implied that Masaru might have grown insane from living with the pain and fear endured from having lost connection to his family, but it is unsure what truly causes this impulsive behavior. History I will post this once the movie is up. Synopsis I will post this once the movie is up. Powers & Abilities Flash Step Master: He has shown tremendous prowess in shunpo, enough to keep up with his former sensei Seireitou and out maneuver the likes of Ryan Getsueikirite. He has a form of shunpo that literally makes no noise and seems to show no movement, before he simply vanishes only to appear right in front or right behind his victim. He has also shown to be able to create at least six after images from his shunpo. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Even by most vice-captain level standards, Masaru has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. Jessica Getsueikirite commented that Masaru's very presence is monstrous. A hint to his actual level of spirit power is given when he fights Seireitou Kawahiru in Karakura Town on earth, while he wasn't necessarily dominating the battle, his spiritual pressure was making the air heavy, thus making Seireitou more fatigued. The force of Masaru's spiritual power is also great enough to, without any visible effort, bring the second most powerful Kinenbuke to his knees. Masaru still claims that Seireitou has more spiritual pressure than him, but that it is mostly dormant, allowing him to overwhelm Seireitou. Enhanced Strength: Masaru was able to impale Seireitou with his zanpakuto by a mere flick of the wrist, defeating him instantly. He was also able to thrust him into a wall several kilometers away in one strike. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Masaru was able to easily defeat Seireitou on their first encounter in one hit, even though he was using Jiǔjīnsèmáozìyóushǒunǎo Zàowùzhǔlǎotiān Zuìhòujiùēndāoyè. In their second bout, he was still on par with the shinigami, until he released all of his spiritual power, which was higher than his own full power. Zanpakuto Ashitamago (あしたまご; Evil Spawn) is Masaru's zanpakuto. It is a katana with a maroon colored hilt, a circular shaped guard and a long, black scabbard which he carried on his back. 100 years ago, during his time in the Sixth Division it is implied that he only knew it's shikai, however, at the current date, he has mastered his shikai and is very skilled with his bankai. : Shikai: Ashitamago is released by the phrase, "Devour." (貪; literally crave), after which, the blade will turn completely black. Other than that, no physical differences have been noted. He is seen using this form almost religiously, and after releasing it for the second time during the movie, he never seals again until his defeat. : Shikai Special Ability: Ashitamago can gather green light from around Masaru's body into the tip of his blade, forming a bright-green energy ball. Then, he fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a great amount damage. The power of the blast also seems to vary with Masaru's reiatsu. Depending on how much power he puts in to the attack, it is capable of causing huge explosions and even destroying whole cities. : Bankai: Kubomi Ashitamago (くぼみあしたまご; Hollowed Evil Spawn). Masaru's appearance changes drastically. His white hair turns jet black and his red trench coat is blown off by the force of his reiatsu. He now wears a white vest, with matching white shorts, a belt full of bullets is now wrapped around his upper torso. He also has a long, flowing white cape that seems torn at the bottom and two large red horns protruding from his shoulders. The blade itself is now a guard less katana with a cross-like design on it's hilt. : Bankai Special Ability: In bankai, he can use his shikai power and a vastly improved version. When Masaru uses the green reiatsu blast in Bankai, it changes from a small energy sphere into an enormous energy bomb of devastating power. Not only can he control the size and speed of this attack, but he can also power it up by launching smaller reiatsu bursts into it to push it forward, making it even more powerful and destructive enough to destroy the a small town. Like it's predecessor, it is fired from the tip of Masaru's zanpakuto. Masaru can also use this technique to augment blade swings, increasing his sword's power.